El campamento que quisiera olvidar
by angylopez
Summary: Los chicos se van de campamento al bosque pero un oso los asusta provocando que algunos se pierdan ¿Les susederan cosas extrañas? ¿Sobreviviran al bosque?
1. Chapter 1: El oso

Los personajes de Inazuma eleven no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Level-5.

Lo que esta en paréntesis son pensamientos y tal vez algunas aclaraciones.

**El campamento que quisiera olvidar.**

Los chicos planearon hacer un campamento en el bosque otros no pudieron llegar, pero ese campamento iba a ser uno que no podrían olvidar. Todos habían llegado al bosque como habían acordado ya era de noche, hicieron una fogata y se sentaron alrededor de ella, Endo estaba sentado junto a Natsumi, Haruna junto a Tachimukai y Kido, Fuyuka junto a Fudou y Sakuma, Goenji sentado a la par de su hermana, Aki a la par de Touko, y así seguidamente.

Endo: Bien ¿Quién tiene alguna historia que contar?

Fudou: ¡Yo si!

Todos: ¡NO!

Fudou: ¿Qué tiene de malo?

Kido: Siempre que cuentas algo terminamos metidos en algún problema.

Fudou: No fue mi culpa que la ultima vez Sakuma incendiara tu casa.

Kido: Si fue tú culpa, tú le dijiste que el fantasma de las cadenas estaba en la habitación.

Fudou: Fue Sakuma el que pensó que arrojándole fuego iba a desaparecer.

Kido: Tú se lo dijiste.

Fudou: No es cierto.

Haruna: Bueno ya dejen de discutir mejor conversemos sobre otra cosa.

Tachimukai: Si, porque si no Kido y Fudou se van a pelear.

Kido: No te metas Tachimukai.

Fudou: No deberías hablarle así a tú cuñado.

Kido: ¿MI QUE? –Dijo con un tono sorpresivo.

Fudou: (¿Por qué le dije eso? Ahora Haruna me va a matar) Yo no dije nada.

Kido: Si lo dijiste calvito. –Dijo con los puños levantados.

Fudou: No lo recuerdo.

Kido: Pero…

Endo: Hablemos de otra cosa (Antes de que aquí corra sangre).

Someoka: Como el hecho de que la mayoría no vino.

Goenji: Si, de hecho alguien sabe ¿Por qué no vinieron los demás?

Aki: Tengo entendido que Ichinose y Domon dijeron que no tendrían tiempo de venir, ahora Tobitaka dijo que tenia que hacer algo con el entrenador Hibiki, Hiroto y Midorikawa no entendí muy bien la razón.

Touko: Y Rika dijo que no tenia ganas de venir.

Someoka: ¿Cuántos días pasaremos aquí?

Endo: Dos días.

Kabeyama: Aquí no hay animales que nos puedan lastimar ¿Verdad?

Kasemaru: No creo, pero tal vez hay osos o algo así.

Yuca: Ojala no nos pase nada malo.

Goenji: No te preocupes.

Todo iba de lo más tranquilo hasta que un oso apareció provocando que todos se asustaran y salieran corriendo en diferentes caminos, Endo tomo de la mano a Natsumi y salieron corriendo, lo mismo pasó con Haruna solo que a ella Tachimukai y su hermano la jalaron, Aki salió corriendo junto con Touko, Fudou jalo a Fuyuka y Sakuma los siguió, mientras que Yuca, Someoka, Kogure, Tsunami, Kabeyama, Kasemaru, Someoka, Fubuki se quedaron junto a Goenji.

Goenji: Aléjate oso. –Goenji tomo una rama y unas rocas y se las empezó a arrojar, pero el oso solo se empezó a enojar más.

Yuca: Tengo miedo.

Goenji: Yuca no te asustes yo lo arreglo.

Tsunami: Dale este pescado.

Someoka: ¿Por qué traes un pescado?

Goenji: Que importa. –El tomo el pescado y se lo mostro al oso después se lo arrojo y el animal se fue.

Fubuki: Que alivio pensé que nos iba a comer.

Kasemaru: ¿Dónde están los demás?

Kabeyama: Creo que se adentraron más en el bosque.

Toramaru: Eso no es bueno ¿Qué hacemos Goenji?

Goenji: Tendremos que buscarlos pero por ahora tenemos que dormir un poco es de noche y no quiero más problemas.

Someoka: Oigan no habían mas cosas aquí.

Goenji: Si, pero que extraño. –Goenji comenzó a revisar todo y se dio cuenta que los demás se llevaron sus cosas. –Al parecer cuando todos salieron corriendo tomaron sus cosas, pero no importa eso les servirá para no perderse.

Kogure: ¿Y que tenemos nosotros?

Goenji: Tenemos la comida también unos sacos para dormir.

Kasemaru: Entonces ellos se morirán de hambre.

Goenji: No, digo si no se, ellos encontraran frutas en el bosque.

Yuca: Pero no morirán o ¿Si?

Goenji: No, ellos sobrevivirán mejor nos vamos a dormir.

Kogure le lanzo una roca en la cabeza a Someoka.

Someoka: ¡Enano! –Someoka comenzó a perseguir a Kogure pero cuando los dos estaban corriendo empujaron a Goenji.

Yuca: Hermano ¿No te paso nada?

Goenji: No estoy bien. –De repente Kogure cae encima de Goenji. –Ya no. –El se desmayo.

Yuca: Hermano….

Después de un rato Goenji recupero la conciencia les dijo a todos que se fueran a dormir.

**Con Endo y Natsumi:**

Los dos habían corrido demasiado por el miedo pero ya se habían calmado.

Endo: Natsumi ¿Estas bien?

Natsumi: Si, creo que nos perdimos.

Endo: No, solo estamos desorientados.

Natsumi: Sera mejor que regresemos por donde venimos.

Endo: Si, pero antes tengo que hacer algo. –Endo tomo una roca y golpeo un árbol.

Natsumi: ¿Para que haces eso?

Endo: Dejo un señal.

Natsumi: ¿Por qué?

Endo: Si estamos dando vueltas en círculos nos daremos cuenta con esta señal que acabo de dejar.

Natsumi: Entiendo.

Endo: Termine, avancemos por cierto ten. –Endo le dio una linterna para que se alumbraran.

Natsumi: Gracias.

Los dos avanzaron su camino.

**En otra parte del bosque:**

Kido: ¡Estamos perdidos!

Haruna: Hermano tranquilízate, no es tan malo.

Tachimukai: ¡No te vuelvas loco!

Kido: ¿A quien le dices loco?

Haruna: No se peleen.

Tachimukai: Solo estaba bromeando.

Kido: Ahora que lo recuerdo ¡Tú eres mi cuñado! –Dijo con un tono macabro.

Tachimukai: (Diablos lo recordó) No le hagas caso a Fudou.

Haruna: ¡Hermano ya deja en paz a Tachimukai!

Kido: Pero el me dijo loco.

Haruna: No te lo tomes en serio.

Tachimukai: Deberíamos regresar en vez de estar peleando por tonterías.

Kido: Tachimukai tu no estas preocupado porque no sabes lo que es que tú hermana salga con un chico torpe.

Tachimukai: ¿Torpe?

Kido: Si, ¡Torpe!

Tachimukai: Por lo menos no soy Endo.

Haruna: Ya basta de tantos insultos, evitan discutir por favor.

Kido: Como quieras Haruna no voy a discutir pero tampoco le voy a hablar a Tachimukai.

Tachimukai: Por mi esta bastante bien.

Haruna: (Ojala no pasemos tanto tiempo en este bosque si no me quedare sin hermano y sin Tachimukai).

**No muy lejos de allí:**

Fuyuka: Creo que estamos seguros aquí.

Fudou: ¿Estas bien?

Fuyuka: Si, gracias por preguntar.

Sakuma: Chicos ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

Fudou: Y ¿Tu que haces aquí?

Sakuma: Bueno me asuste y luego me vine con ustedes.

Fuyuka: No hay problema Sakuma.

Fudou: Deberíamos dormir aquí será mas peligroso caminar de noche.

Sakuma: No lo creo.

Fuyuka: Deberías hacer caso a lo que dice Fudou.

Sakuma: Fuyuka déjame encargarme de esto, caminare y regresare con los demás.

Fuyuka: Pero ¿Estarás bien?

Sakuma: Claro que si.

Fudou: Perderás tú tiempo.

Sakuma: Ya veras.

Sakuma comenzó a caminar Fuyuka y Fudou se quedaron viendo cuando regresaba, después de un rato regreso peor el no se dio cuenta de que había caminado en círculos.

Sakuma: Al fin salí del bosque.

Fudou: Hola Sakuma.

Sakuma: Pero ¿Que paso?

Fuyuka: Caminaste en círculos. –Fuyuka se comenzó a reír.

Sakuma: No es justo, este bosque me odia.

Fudou: Y a mi la vida pero que podemos hacer.

Fuyuka: Reírnos.

Fudou: Mejor durmamos un poco y ya.

Sakuma: Quiero salir de aquí.

Fudou: Duérmete ya.

**Con Aki y Touko:**

Las dos se habían sentado en el suelo tratando de pensar en como iban a regresar con los demás.

Touko: Sabes si no nos hubiéramos puesto nerviosas tal vez estuviéramos con los demás.

Aki: Tienes razón, pero ¿Qué hacemos?

Touko: Creo que deberíamos buscar fruta.

Aki: Si, oye ¿Qué tienes en tú mochila?

Touko: Los sacos para dormir.

Aki: Ya veo.

Touko: Aki ¿Existe el gatopache?

Aki: ¿Gatopache?

Touko: Si es un animal en forma de mapache pero con apariencia de gato.

Aki: No creo que exista algo así.

Touko: (Tengo que encontrar a ese gatopache) Si tal vez tengas razón.

Aki: (Ojala Touko no piense en buscar a ese animal porque si no nos vamos a meter en muchos problemas).

**Espero que les allá gustado, ¡Dejen reviews!**

**¿Pasara algo extraño en el bosque?**

**¿Kido matara a Tachimukai?**

**¿Touko encontrara al gatopache?**

**¿Goenji soportara a los demás? **

**Descúbranlo en el siguiente.**


	2. Chapter 2: La ira de Tachimukai

Los personajes de Inazuma eleven no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Level-5.

Lo que esta en paréntesis son pensamientos.

Disculpen la tardanza pero tengo mucho que escribir (Es que mi imaginación nunca para) pero aquí les dejo la continuación, antes una cosa en el capitulo anterior olvide colocar a Toramaru, el se quedo con el grupo de Goenji, no se como pude olvidarlo.

**Continuando….**

_Al día siguiente…_

Una mañana bastante tranquila todos dormían nada fuera de lo normal hasta que Kogure se despertó y les arrojo agua a todos.

Someoka: ¡Kogure te voy a meter al rio y no saldrás de ahí con vida!

Kogure: ¡Atrápame si puedes tortuga!

Goenji: No corran, se pueden perder.

Yuca: Hermano tengo hambre.

Goenji: Ve a buscar algo en esa mochila de allá.

Yuca: Esta bien, pero deberías vigilar a los demás.

Kasemaru: Oye Goenji ¿Has visto a Toramaru?

Goenji: No sabes donde esta, no me digas que se perdió.

Fubuki: No se perdió esta allá en ese árbol.

Toramaru: ¡Ayúdenme, no me puedo bajar!

Kasemaru: Yo voy a bajarlo. –El fue a donde se encontraba Toramaru pero antes de que pudiera bajarlo, Toramaru le cayó encima.

Toramaru: ¡Gracias por salvarme!

Kasemaru: No me agradezcas solo quiero que hagas una cosa por mi.

Toramaru: ¿Qué?

Kasemaru: ¡Quítate de encima!

Toramaru: ¡Uh! ¿Qué dijiste que hiciera?

Kasemaru: Que te bajaras de mi cuerpo.

Toramaru: ¡Oh! Que me parara.

Kasemaru: ¡Hazlo ya o te vuelvo a subir al árbol!

Toramaru: De acuerdo, no sabes jugar. –El se levanto y le extendió su mano a Kasemaru para ayudarlo.

Kasemaru: Gracias por…. No tengo nada que agradecerte.

Toramaru: Bueno ya mejor regresemos con los demás mmm…. ¿Dónde están?

Kasemaru: Que extraño hace unos minutos Goenji estaba aquí.

Toramaru: ¡Este bosque esta embrujado!

Kasemaru: No lo esta solo tenemos que buscarlos.

Toramaru: Como digas pero pronto aparecerá una bruja y nos matara a todos.

Kasemaru: Creo que te esta afectando el no dormir bien.

Toramaru: Mejor comenzamos a gritar ¡Ayúdenos estamos perdidos!

_No muy lejos de allí…_

Estaban Kido, Haruna, Tachimukai, buscando algo que comer, así que Tachimukai había decidido subirse a un árbol y buscar frutas.

Tachimukai: Encontré manzanas.

Kido: Muy bien arrójalas.

Haruna: No se las arrojes o se va a molestar.

Tachimukai: Tarde ya se las arroje. –El se las arrojo y le cayeron a Kido en la cabeza.

Kido: Auch, ten cuidado.

Tachimukai: Lo siento pero no tenia otra opción además es algo difícil mantener el equilibrio en el árbol, podría caerme y morir.

Kido: Si, eso seria muy trágico (Como si fuera en verdad malo).

Haruna: Ten mucho cuidado, no quiero que te caigas.

Tachimukai: No hay problema. –El trato de bajar pero se comenzó a fingir que se resbalaba.

Haruna: ¡Tachimukai!

Tachimukai: Era broma estoy bien. –De repente el chico de verdad se comienza a resbalar y se cae del árbol. –Me duele todo.

Haruna: Te dije que tuvieras cuidado.-Ella se acerca a Tachimukai y lo revisa. -¿Te sientes mejor?

Tachimukai: Ahora si.

Kido: (¿Qué quiere decir? Debo pensar mejor, iré a mi mente). –El chico entro a su mente y comenzó a conversar con su conciencia representada por Fudou y Sakuma.

Fudou: ¡Bienvenido a tu conciencia!

Sakuma: Deberías venir más seguido, además no tengas miedo.

Kido: No tengo miedo.

Sakuma: Vaya que aburrido, ¿Para que vienes?

Kido: Quiero saber lo que pasa con mi hermana.

Fudou: Puedo saberlo si me das algo a cambio. –El comienza a mover la mano y Kido le da dinero.

Kido: Espera ¿De que te servirá el dinero?

Fudou: Ahí muchas cosas que no sabes de tú mente ¿Qué quieres sabes?

Kido: Ya lo había dicho.

Sakuma: Es obvio a Haruna le gusta Tachimukai, y viceversa.

Kido: Eso ya lo se, por esa razón estoy aquí.

Fudou: ¿Entonces que quieres saber? Tal vez esos goggles te están apretando.

Kido: ¿Me aprietan?

Sakuma: Te hemos dicho demasiado ¡Largo!

Kido: ¿Pero que era lo que quería sabes?

Fudou: No escuchaste a Sakuma o tú conciencia o lo que sea que seamos ¡Largo de aquí! –El mueve sus brazos y Kido regreso a la realidad.

Tachimukai: ¿Te sienten bien Kido?

Haruna: No reacciona me esta preocupando.

Kido: ¡Aléjate de mi hermana rompe hogares, secuestrador, roba hermanas y pervertido!

Tachimukai: ¿Pervertido? ¿Qué es eso?

Haruna: Es cuando mmm…. Hermano explícale tú.

Kido: ¡Haruna ya sabes lo que es eso! ¡Esto es por tú culpa Tachimukai, largo de aquí!

Tachimukai. No me iré, ¡Yo Amo a Tú Hermana!

Kido: ¡Te has ganado mi odio eterno! Y pronto mis descendientes te odiaran y ellos a los míos y así sucesivamente.

Tachimukai: ¿Qué cosa? Comienza a hablar sin sentido, el único que se esta ganando odio eres tú.

Kido: A partir de ahora estamos separados.

Tachimukai: ¡Ya lo estábamos, genio Yuuto Kido que más podemos hacer que odiarnos pensé que eras el mas listo pero no, eres un tarado, ciego y tus goggles te están apretando!

Kido: Ahora si te la ganaste, saluda a mis amigos Pudre y te. –Dijo mientras levantaba los puños y se los mostraba a Tachimukai.

Tachimukai: Yo te saludo a… Haruna dame una idea.

Kido: No le pidas ideas a mi hermana. –Kido golpea a Tachimukai en el estomago.

Tachimukai: Sabes que… ¡Eres un Fudou!

Kido: Pues tu eres un… ¡Endo solo que mal copiado, al parecer la fotocopiadora no servía!

Tachimukai: Haruna tapate los oídos esto se puso feo.

Haruna: Esta bien. –Ella hizo lo que le había indicado.

Tachimukai: Prepárate para esto… ¡Yuuto Kido eres un yaoista con Fudou y Sakuma!

Kido: ¡Que demonios se te metió a la cabeza! ¿Cómo sabes eso del yaoi y no lo que es ser un pervertido?

Tachimukai: Es que yo no me meto al baño de las niñas aunque ahora que lo pienso tal vez tú si.

Kido: ¡Amas a…. Endo! ¿Verdad?

Tachimukai: ¡Aquí van las malas palabras que me enseño Fudou un día que me dijo que era el yaoi!

Los dos comenzaron a gritar malas palabras y Haruna simplemente miraba que gritaban cosas muy feas, después de unos minutos ella dejo de taparse los oídos y escucho un poco lo que gritaban.

Kido: ¡Soy más guapo que tú!

Tachimukai: No es cierto ¡Yo si soy más guapo!

Kido: Tengo más fans que tú.

Tachimukai: ¡Si como no, mírenme soy Yuuto Kido me creo mejor que mi cuñado por ser un año mayor a el!

Kido: ¡Soy Yuuki Tachimukai y me encanta ser solo una copia de Endo Mamoru!

Tachimukai: Vete a la….

Haruna: ¡Basta ya, no quiero que peleen me están haciendo daño!

Tachimukai: Lo siento Haruna. –El se acerco a ella para abrazarla pero ella no quiso.

Haruna: No Tachimukai, quiero que se lleven bien aunque sea por estos días que estemos aquí en el bosque.

Kido: Mira Haruna las cosas no son así, yo no quiero llevarme bien con el.

Haruna: Vamos háganlo por mi. –Ella tenía una mirada triste.

Kido: (Ojala lo aguante por mucho tiempo, no quiero verla triste pero no lo soporto) Hare lo que me digas.

Tachimukai: Haruna haría lo que sea por ti. –El miro a Haruna y luego a Kido solo que el tenia una mirada asesina.

_En otro lugar del bosque…._

Se encontraban Fudou, Sakuma y Fuyuka tratando de encontrar la salida al bosque o por lo menos encontrar a los demás pero al parecer no lograban ninguna de las dos.

Sakuma: Estoy cansado.

Fudou: Solo llevamos diez minutos caminando y ya estas casando.

Sakuma: Es que no dormí muy bien anoche.

Fuyuka: Pero tenemos que seguir caminando para encontrar la salida.

Sakuma: Fudou cárgame.

Fudou: ¡No te voy a cargar!

Sakuma: Por favor, solo por diez minutos. -El chico puso carita de perro.

Fudou: ¡Acaso no entendiste, no es no!

Sakuma: Eres un cruel tirano.

Fudou: Que bueno, gracias eso es algo genial para mi.

Sakuma: Entonces… (Si los insultos no funcionan, tal vez los cumplidos sirvan de algo) ¡Eres el chico más sensible que conozco!

Fudou: ¿Qué? ¡Sakuma deja de insultar a las personas!

Fuyuka: No discutan, además Fudou eso no fue un insulto fue mas bien un cumplido.

Fudou: Para mi fue un gran insulto.

Sakuma: Eso es porque no eres normal.

Fudou: ¿Y tú lo eres? De hecho ¿Algo en nuestra vida es normal? Solo mira estamos perdidos en un bosque sin nada de comida.

Sakuma: Eso es normal si te pones a pensar muy bien.

Fuyuka: (No puedo creer que discutan por eso) ¡Vamos hay que seguir caminando!

Sakuma: Pero quiero que alguien me cargue.

Fudou: Ni me mires a mi porque no lo haría ni muerto.

Sakuma: Pero ya estando muerto no tendrías fuerzas para levantarme.

Fudou: ¡Podrías dejar de contradecirme aunque sea una vez!

Fuyuka: ¡Oigan tengo una idea! Sakuma porque no vas a buscar algo de fruta.

Sakuma: Esta bien pero quédense aquí no quiero perderme más de lo que ya estoy con ustedes. –El chico se fue dejando solos a Fudou y Fuyuka, los dos se sentaron en el suelo pero no hablaba ninguno de los dos y todo siguió en silencio hasta que…

Fuyuka: Fudou ¿Crees que podremos salir de este bosque?

Fudou: Claro que si, de lo contrario me tirare de un risco, así no escucharía a Sakuma. –La chica simplemente puso una expresión de tristeza.

Fuyuka: ¿En verdad lo harías?

Fudou: No te pongas así, solo lo haría en tal caso que pasara eso.

Fuyuka: Es que si te tiras por un risco yo me quedaría algo sola.

Fudou: Tendrías a Sakuma… esta bien el no es exactamente el mejor cuidando las cosas, de hecho estarías totalmente desprotegida.

Fuyuka: ¡No me refería a eso! Sakuma no es débil, pero a veces el no piensa mucho las cosas, aunque es muy divertido estar con el, lo que no quiero es que les pase algo a ustedes.

Fudou: Mira saldremos de aquí, sin que te pase nada a Sakuma, ni a ti. –La chica al escuchar eso lo miro a los ojos y sonrió.

Fuyuka: Gracias, me siento mejor.

Fudou: No hay porque.

Fuyuka: Sabes eres muy lindo cuando quieres. –El chico se sonrojo al escuchar eso después los dos se miraron fijamente pero Fudou sintió algo extraño y decidió mirar para otro lado. -¿Qué te paso?

Fudou: Nada es que tengo un poco de frio.

Fuyuka: Bueno tengo una idea. -Ella se acerco al chico y lo abrazo eso provoco que Fudou se pusiera rojo.

Fudou: Fu-Fuyuka n-no ha-hagas e-eso. –El no podía evitar estar nervioso.

Fuyuka: ¿Por qué no? Solo lo hice para mantener el calor ¿Ya no quieres que lo haga? –Dijo con mucha inocencia.

Fudou: (Claro que se me quito el frio pero eso me incomodo más, ahora me siento raro cuando se me acerca, tengo que alejar de sentir eso pero no puedo evitarlo) No es que no quiera, pero ya no importa si quieres hazlo.

Fuyuka: ¿Sigues teniendo frio?

Fudou: Ya no mucho pero… -Antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar Fuyuka lo volvió a abrazar pero en ese momento llego Sakuma.

Sakuma: ¿Qué paso? Fuyuka abrazando a Fudou eso significa que…

Fudou: ¡No lo digas!

Sakuma: ¡Fudou y Fuyuka son novios! ¿Fudou amas a Fuyuka? Apuesto que ya esta muy enamorado y te casaras con ella y tendrán miles de hijos al primero le ponen Jirou luego después de eso crecerán sus hijos y vivirán sus últimos años de vida juntos…. –Eso solo empero todo, en instante Fudou tenia un aura oscura que reflejaba su ira.

Fudou: ¡Sakuma! –Sakuma empezó a hacer ruidos de besos para fastidiar más a Fudou.

Sakuma: ¡Mucho besitos! Mmm…

Fudou: ¡Sakuma estas más que muerto!

Sakuma: ¿Muerto? Yo solo digo lo que veo. –Fudou comenzó a perseguir a Sakuma pero para no perderse Fudou dejo de perseguirlo pero le extraño a Sakuma y se acerco a, el lo cual no fue una muy buena idea ya que cuando se acerco Fudou lo agarro de la ropa y lo miro con ganas de golpearlo pero no pudo ya que Fuyuka llego a interrumpirlos.

Fuyuka: ¡Suéltalo si no es verdad porque te molestas!

Fudou: Pero el comenzó.

Sakuma: Ya escuchaste a Fuyuka suéltame. –Fudou lo tuvo que soltar pero seguía teniendo una mirada asesina hacia Sakuma.

Fuyuka: Regresemos a donde estábamos antes de nos perdamos de nuevo.

Fudou: Como sea.

Sakuma: (Que bueno que no me hizo daño, creo que debería dejar de meterme en problemas).

Ellos regresaron a donde se habían quedado.

_Con Endo y Natsumi…_

Después de caminar casi toda la noche y casi toda la tarde los dos estaban algo cansados pero por suerte Endo logro encontrar una cueva.

Endo: ¡Natsumi encontré una cueva!

Natsumi: Vaya esto es algo bueno comparado con todo esto, que bueno que la encontraste antes del anochecer.

Endo: Si, creo que no falta mucho para que se haga de noche, bueno entremos.

Los dos encontraron a la cueva, después de unos minutos el chico busco algo de ramas para poder hacer una fogata inmediatamente Endo logro tener éxito en hacer la fogata, al rato el chico se sentó a la par de la chica, pero por alguna razón la chica tenia una mirada de angustia y preocupación. -¿Qué tienes Natsumi?

Natsumi: Es que estoy un poco triste y con algo de miedo, ¿Qué tal si no salimos vivos de todo esto? No quiero que te pase nada.

El chico miraba la preocupación de ella y en ese instante Endo le tomo la mano a Natsumi y la miro a lo ojos.

Endo: Natsumi Raimon yo te prometo cuidarte, te aseguro que cuando estés conmigo no te va a pasar nada, hasta sacrificaría lo que sea por verte feliz y sin ningún rasguño.

Natsumi: Muchas gracias Endo. –El chico la vio a los ojos y se quedo perdido en la mirada de Natsumi. –Endo ¿Te pasa algo?

Endo: No nada solo que… (Nunca me había dado cuenta de esos ojos que tienes). –El chico sintió un sentimiento que jamás había sentido antes, se había perdido en la mirada de la chica algo que nunca le había pasado y lo mas extraño para el era que estaba dispuesto a dar lo que sea por ver a Natsumi a salvo de cualquier peligro.

Natsumi: ¿Solo que?

Endo: Que creo que ya es hora de que me coma una de estas frutas. –El chico se comenzó a comer una de las frutas.

Natsumi: Creo que yo también me comeré una.

**Espero que les allá gustado, por favor dejen reviews por cierto el capitulo fue más largo que el anterior y una cosa mas: ¡Gracias por sus reviews y por leer este fic! **

**¿Fudou sentirá algo por Fuyuka?**

**¿Sakuma seguirá molestando?**

**¿Endo descubrirá más sentimientos que jamás había sentido?**

**¿A Fuyuka le gustara lo que Sakuma dice?**

**¿Haruna lograra la paz con su hermano y Tachimukai? **

Kido: ¡No, nunca!

**Descúbranlo en el siguiente capitulo.**


	3. Chapter 3: La Ardilla Pipo

Los personajes de Inazuma eleven no me pertenecen la pertenecen a Level-5.

* * *

Ya era de noche y la mayoría estaban cansados, desmotivados, desesperados, e incluso con ganas de matar al que tenían a la par, claro que cada quien sabia manejar la situación aunque viéndolo de otra manera todos iban a parar muertos, por otro lado habían otras personas que estaban más ocupadas pensando en la existencia de algún animal sin sentido alguno como Touko Zaizen, quien estaba tratando de buscar al gatopache, pero su amiga Aki Kino le estaba pidiendo que se controlara.

—Touko por favor ya es de noche, no hemos podido dormir bien, te suplico que te duermas y dejes de buscar a esa cosa. —suplicó la chica con el cabello color verde.

— ¡Como crees, Aki, yo lo buscare sin descanso! —exclamó la chica con el sombrero azul—. Además es como que te diga a ti que borres el número de Ichinose de tu teléfono.

— ¡Touko! ¡¿Por qué dices eso?! —preguntó alterada Kino mientras trataba de esconder un gran sonrojo que había aparecido en su rostro.

— ¿Cómo que por qué digo eso? Tu sabes perfectamente porque, un día te pregunte si querías borrar el número de Ichinose de tu teléfono y me dijiste que no, por cierto que te molestaste conmigo, eso es prueba suficiente para que diga eso.

—Dejemos de hablar de chicos y mejor ponte a buscar al gatopache. —dijo nerviosa y acelerada Aki para evitar que su amiga la molestara más.

—Como quieras… yo buscare evidencia. —comentó Touko para después seguir buscando entre los arbustos al dichoso animal o lo que sea.

* * *

Goenji Shuuya estaba a punto de tener un ataque de nervios, ya no aguantaba la presión, era imposible, sus amigos le estaban causando un estrés horrendo, lo primero que le preocupaba era que Kazemaru junto a Toramaru se habían perdido, Tsunami había intentado surfear en el río, Yuuka estaba revoloteando por ahí jugando con cualquier cosa, Someoka y Kogure causaban un alboroto por su ridícula persecución el único que no hacía nada malo era Fubuki Shirou el cual estaba tratando de calmar al delantero de fuego.

—Vamos tranquilízate, Goenji, si te pones así te puede dar algo, ya sabes alguna enfermedad. —comentó el defensa mientras miraba a su amigo y como los demás hacían su desastre.

— ¿Estas bromeando? Todos se han vuelto locos, ni siquiera sé donde están Toramaru y Kazemaru.

— ¿Para qué te preocupas? Ya aparecerán sanos y salvos, junto a un equipo de rescate, comida, agua y…. —explicaba Fubuki, sin embargo para el delantero parecía muy optimista de su parte obviamente el defensa se dio cuenta—. Está bien moriremos aquí sin ayuda de nadie uno por uno seremos comidos por animales ¿Feliz?

—No, ahora me has deprimido más por lo menos con tu optimismo por lo menos me sentía apoyado ahora me siento más deprimido que nunca, tal vez debería ir a ese árbol a…

— ¡No te suicides, aun eres joven…! Además me caes bien, aunque a veces eres muy amargado y no eres apto para ser líder, también gritas mucho, y das balonazos a todos como loco.

Mientras el defensa hablaba, el delantero solo lo miraba ya que el no pensaba que tuviera tanto defectos, claro que sabía que tenía uno que otro, pero él no pensaba en acabar con su vida.

—Fubuki... yo lo único que iba a decir es que iba a traer algo de frutas para que comiéramos, no pensaba en suicidarme, sin embargo me he enterado de que no te agrada de mi, igual yo no soy un loco que tira balonazos.

— ¡Claro que sí!

—Haber mencióname una vez que le haya dado un balonazo a alguien.

—Ah…. Que tal a mí, a Endo, a Kido, a Toramaru, al chico del restaurante italiano, al chico que entrega el periódico, a…

— ¡Ya entendí!

—Entonces… ¿Dejaras de dar balonazos?

— ¡¿Qué?! Yo nunca dije eso, solo lo acepte, eso no quiere decir nada, además hay muchas personas a las que no les he dado balonazos como a…

Mientras Goenji hablaba su amigo el que lo estaba escuchando, miro hacia el otro lado y observo a los dos chicos que se habían perdido cuando los vio, no pudo contener las palabras para decirle a él delantero la presencia de los dos compañeros que habían estado perdidos.

—Kazemaru…

—Es verdad a él no le he dado un balonazo, tal vez deba hacerlo mmm…

—Toramaru.

—No, a él ya le di uno aunque debiera considerar darle otro.

— ¡Kazemaru y Toramaru regresaron!

— ¡¿En serio?!

Ambos voltearon a ver y vieron a los dos jugadores, cubiertos de lodo, tierra, hojas, basura además de cargar la ropa toda rota.

— ¡¿Qué les paso?! —preguntaron alterados el delantero y el defensa.

—Caminamos por horas, para encontrarlos, nos encontramos un panal de abejas el cual a Toramaru se le ocurrió tomar, casi nos pican las abejas de panal ya que nuevamente Toramaru las asusto, corrimos y nos tropezamos. —explicó Kasemaru Ichirouta

— ¿Y el lodo? ¿Y la basura? ¿Y las hojas? —cuestionó Goenji Shuuya.

—Ah, es que…

_Los dos chicos que estaban perdidos se hallaban caminando por el bosque, tenían frío, hambre, sed, y ansias de matar a alguien… esperen eso solo lo sentía Kazemaru ya que Toramaru Utsunomiya lo había metido en semejantes problemas en el camino, sin embargo el joven de cabello negro azulado caminaba feliz, eso le molestaba al chico con el cabello largo puesto que no soportaba el hecho de que su compañero no estuviera consiente de todos los problemas que le estaba causando así que decidió hablar._

—_Toramaru ¿No te da vergüenza?_

— _¿Qué cosa? ¡¿Acaso estoy en ropa interior?! —preguntó un poco alterado el chico mientras se revisaba—. Uf no, estoy con pantalones, que alivio pensé que era de esas pesadillas que se hacen realidad._

— _¿Qué?_

—_Sí, ya sabes cuándo sueñas que vas a la escuela en ropa interior y luego resulta que solo es una pesadilla, pero a mí me paso algo extraño resulto que era verdad, había llegado a la escuela en ropa interior y sin la mochila, sin cuadernos, sin nada, a decir verdad el profesor ni se dio cuenta estaba igual que yo._

— _¡Toramaru! _

—_Está bien, lo dije para llamar la atención, es que tu eres un poco amargado._

— _¡¿Amargado?! ¡¿Te das cuenta en que problema estamos metidos?!_

—_Oye tranquilo viejo._

—_En primera no estoy viejo estoy tan joven como tú._

— _¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Tan viejo estoy?!_

— _¡Basta! ¡Estoy cansado de ti!_

—_Yo diría lo mismo de ti, Kazemaru, en todo el día te la has pasado gritándome._

—_Mira se que eres pequeño, pero me has metido en tantos problemas, podrías simplemente quedarte callado, sin decir absolutamente nada ¿De acuerdo? —preguntó algo fastidiado el chico con cabello largo, sin embargo su amigo no le contesto nada ya que había comprendido lo que le había dicho—. ¡¿Toramaru contéstame?! ¿Por qué no dices nada?_

—_Ah… dijiste que no dijera nada, ¡Oh, ya dije algo! ¡Ya viste lo que hiciste! ¡Ahora ya perdí el juego! _

— _¿Qué juego? _

—_El de no decir nada._

— _¡Mocoso! _

— _¡No soy un mocoso, si no, tuviera mocos…! ¡Mira no los tengo!_

— _¡Ahhhh ¡Sabes que eres un… mal jugador ! _

— _¡¿Qué?! ¡Kazemaru pareces niña!_

— _¡Toramaru! ¡Me las vas a pagar!_

_Ambos chicos comenzaron a discutir más, luego el chico con cabello negro azulado se tiro encima de su compañero, ambos rodaron en el suelo mientras se insultaban, siguieron así hasta caer en la cueva de un oso, en lo que habían rodado por los suelos, se llenaron de todo, basura, hojas, lodo, entre otras cosas._

—Y eso fue lo que paso. —terminó de "explicar" Toramaru.

—No dijiste nada, lo único que hiciste fue mirar hacia el cielo mientras Kazemaru nos explicaba lo que paso. —comentó Goenji mientras miraba al chico con molestia.

—Oh... bueno por lo menos ya saben lo que pasó.

—Como sea por lo menos estamos todos bien. —dijo Fubuki para después sonreír con mucho emoción.

—Ajá ¿Cómo se escaparon del oso?

— ¿Oso? —preguntaron extrañados los chicos que habían estado extraviados.

—Sí, dijeron que habían entrado a la cueva del oso, ¿Cómo hicieron para que no les hiciera nada?

—Ah… de hecho solo escapamos, a decir verdad el oso debería estar aquí ahora mismo. —indicó sin menor preocupación Utsunomiya.

— ¡¿Qué?! —gritaron alterados los otros tres.

—Sí, de hecho allá esta.

Todos voltearon a ver al oso, quien estaba comiéndose toda la comida, además había asustado a todos los demás, y por si fuera poco estaba viendo con ira justamente a Toramaru, todos estaban asustados a excepción de Someoka quien estaba ocupado en ver el oso no se comiera la comida.

— ¡Hey! ¡Deja de tragar! ¡Yo pensaba comérmela toda! —reclamó Someoka mientras miraba al oso con ira, sin embargo el oso comenzó a hacer ruido lo que espanto al chico, luego se comió todo.

— ¡Alguien por favor deténganlo! —suplicaba Toramaru mientras se escondía detrás de Kabeyama.

— ¡Todos tranquilos! ¡Tengo la situación bajo control! —exclamó Goenji Shuuya para poder tranquilizar a todos sin embargo, el oso siguió molestando y siguió así hasta que un surfista loco llego y lo espanto, ya que comenzó a gritar como loco.

Luego de eso el oso se fue, pero… se fue con alguien muy importante se fue con Goenji Yuuka.

— ¡Yuukaaaaaaaa! —exclamó con desesperación el chico rubio mientras corría hacia donde estaba el oso, sin embargo sus amigos lo detuvieron ya que habían visto que el oso no le había hecho nada malo a Yuuka, claro que la querían salvar, pero no podían permitir que le pasara algo a su amigo.

— ¡Goenji tranquilízate, se te arruinara el cabello! —gritó Fubuki para que el chico rubio reaccionara.

— ¡No me importa mi hermana está en peligro!

En ese instante el defensa de nieve le tiro en la cara un pescado a su amigo, sin embargo el pescado lo lanzo mal y cayó en su ropa, claro que Fubuki Shirou lo intento varias veces para ver la reacción de su compañero, hasta que el delantero de fuego lo detuvo.

—Fubuki te agradezco que me ayudes, pero…

— ¡Deja de ser tan negativo! Haber dame una razón para que te deprimas.

—Bueno comenzare con lo primero del día… ¡Kogure comenzó a lanzarle agua a todos, Someoka lo comenzó a perseguirme y me cayeron encima, Kasemaru y Toramaru estuvieron perdidos horas, claro eso no importa, pero trajeron a un oso! ¡Un oso! ¡Luego el dichoso oso se llevo a mi hermana! ¡Y ahora parezco un pobre idiota que huele a pescado! ¡O a basura mezclada con miel!

—Te pedí solo una razón, no que me contarás la historia de tu vida además ¿Basura con miel?

—Es que hace unas horas Kogure me hecho un bote de miel encima.

—Tranquilízate mañana iremos a buscar a Yuuka.

—Como sea. —dijo Goenji mientras se sentaba en el suelo—- "_Y ahora estoy aquí con ellos, sin mi hermana, sin nadie con quien mantener una discusión como lo que hago con Endo, me pregunto ¿Qué estará haciendo?"_

Después de que el delantero pensara, reunió a todos en un lugar perfecto para dormir, todos estaban cansados, el delantero de fuego miro a su alrededor estaba rodeado de sus amigos, aunque él deseaba en ese instante estar lo más lejos posible de ahí para poder buscar a su hermana, todos estaba alrededor de una fogata o por lo menos enfrente de quienes intentaban hacer la fogata ya que no tenían hecho nada solamente estaban mojando las ramas.

—Tsunami así no se hace, no puedes echar agua a las ramas y esperar que salga fuego de ellas. —explicó Fubuki mientras el surfista seguía mojando las ramas.

—Ya veras, Fubuki todo saldrá bien, además el agua hace que todo fluya, por esa razón, yo puedo hacer fuego con agua.

—"_Esta loco, como va a creer que del agua saldrá fuego, y por si no se ha dado cuenta, lo que le está echando no parece agua, pero no voy a preguntar ¿Qué es? Sería tonto". _—pensó el defensa de nieve mientras recogía dos rocas del suelo.

Luego de que Fubuki recogiera las rocas las froto, eso ocasiono que saliera una pequeña chispa que cayó en las ramas, sin embargo lo que Tsunami le estaba echando a las ramas era gasolina, y justo cuando la llama creció, el surfista echo gasolina encima de la pequeña fogata para luego explotara todo a su alrededor, quemando así el cabello de Goenji el cual no es así de forma natural*.

— ¡Me quemo, me quemo! ¡Alguien ayúdenme! ¡Mi cabello que no es natural se está quemando!

— ¡Rueda, Goenji, rueda! —sugirieron alterados todos.

— ¡No te preocupes, Goenji, yo te salvo! —exclamó heroicamente Tsunami mientras se ponía en pose de Superman**.

— ¡¿Espera que tienes en la mano?! —gritó con desesperación el delantero.

— ¡Es una cubeta con pescado! —aclaró el surfista lo que provoco que todos lo miraran extraño—. Ah… y agua.

— ¡Apúrate, mi cabello, se está quemando!

En ese instante el chico con cabello rosado lanzo el contenido de la cubeta a su compañero, sin embargo eso solo provoco que Goenji Shuuya, se desmayara, ya que Tsunami le tiro toda la cubeta encima. Todos cargaron a su amigo y lo dejaron en un lugar seguro para que pudiera descansar.

* * *

Todos se estaba poniendo tenso, habían tenido un mal día, Fudou Akio, había tenido suficiente con la "molestia" de su amigo Sakuma Jirou, claro estaba a punto de dejarle un ojo morado a su compañero si no fuera porque la chica que estaba con ellos se enojaría y habrían problemas y más problemas que lo molestarían. Así que el chico semi-calvo opto por no hacerle casi, sin embargo parecía que el destino estaba encaprichado con él, pues cuando fue a buscar algo de fruta se había encontrado con que de la nada alguien más se la había llevado. Y cuando lo volvió a intentar de nuevo de la nada alguien a quien el chico no pudo identificar, se llevo la fruta en su cara, todo siguió igual hasta que Fudou se harto y decidió dejarlo así por el momento.

—"_Estúpido Sakuma, estúpida fruta, estúpido bosque" _—pensaba el chico semi-calvo mientras se sentaba junto a su amigo y junto a la chica.

Los tres estaban sentados alrededor de una linterna, ya que Sakuma no pudo encender la fogata pues, lo intento hacer con dos hojas, y con una fruta, claro que estuvo varios minutos intentándolo hasta que decidió solo poner la linterna.

—Ah, una cálida fogata en una noche llena de estrellas junto a los amigos es algo fascinante. —comentó el chico con el parche ganándose una mirada asesina de parte de Fudou y una sonrisa fingida de parte de Fuyuka.

—Sakuma en primera no tenemos una fogata es una linterna, en segunda el cielo está nublado, en tercera no soy tu amigo. —argumentó molesto el chico semi-calvo.

—Yo nunca dije que hablaba de nosotros solo dije que eso era algo fascinante. —aclaró el chico con el cabello cian claro lo que provoco que su compañero se molestara.

— ¡Es lo mismo!

— ¡No es cierto! —exclamó molesto Sakuma.

— ¡Que si!

— ¡Que no!

— ¡Que si!

— ¡Que no!

— ¡Que si!

—Chicos… —murmuró Fuyuka para intentar que dejaran de discutir, pero los dos siguieron y siguieron hasta que ella se canso—. ¡Chicos! ¡¿Qué les pasa a los dos?!

—Fuyuka no te metas, esto es algo entre Sakuma y yo.

—Pues yo creo que Fuyuka, tu novia, debería intervenir. —dijo el chico tuerto lo que provoco que un gran sonrojo de parte de la chica y la ira de Fudou.

— ¡Sakuma! —exclamó furiosa la chica ganándole el grito a Fudou y mostrando su lado negativo lo cual dejo impactado a los dos chicos—. ¡Deja de molestar o veras como te…!

Y en ese instante un ruido espantoso provoco que la chica se asustara y se aferraba fuertemente con el que tenía a la par, Fudou, el chico semi-calvo ignoro el hecho y simplemente vio hacia arriba, lo cual le logro ver que esa era la misma sombra que le había robado la fruta anteriormente.

— ¡Hey, tú! ¡Ladrón de frutas! —gritó el chico mientras intentaba correr, sin embargo no pudo pues la chica con el cabello violeta lo seguía abrazando fuertemente—. Eh… Fuyuka puedes soltarme.

— ¡¿Ya se fue esa cosa de allá?! —preguntó angustiada Kudou Fuyuka.

— ¡Uhhh! ¡Fudou y Fuyuka sentados en un árbol besándose! Jajajaja Fudou ama a Fuyuka, se casaran, tendrán hijos vivirán felices, ¡Fudou y Fuyuka la pareja perfecta***! O mejor… ¡Fuduka!

— ¿Fuduka? —preguntaron sus dos amigos.

—Si es como decir Fudou y Fuyuka, pero resumido ya saben.

— ¡Sakuma, me estas colmando la paciencia! —exclamó furioso el semi-clavo.

—Oye tranquilo, que sea verdad no significada que te alteres además siendo calvo conseguiste novia. —comentó el chico tuerto para luego comenzar a reírse de su amigo quien seguía siendo abrazado por la chica.

De repente la cosa que se comía todas las frutas se llevo la mochila con los alimentos que tenían los tres ahí, claro que los chicos intentaron detenerlo, pero Sakuma se tropezó con la linterna y rodó hasta caer en un río, mientras que Fudou no pudo moverse por las razones ya explicadas, o sea Fuyuka seguía aferrada a él.

— ¡Ayúdenme me caí en el río y no sé nadar! —gritó el chico con el cabello cian claro e inmediatamente sus compañeros salieron corriendo hacia donde él estaba para ayudarlo, sin embargo solo lo miraron—. ¡¿No me van a ayudar?!

—Sakuma… párate. —sugirió el chico semi-calvo.

—Oh… gracias, jejeje que pena.

—Ah…. Chicos creo que deberíamos regresar a lo mejor esa cosa rara puede robar más cosas. —indicó Fuyuka mientras miraba hacia atrás aterrada.

—Tienes razón, por cierto ¿Qué se robo? —preguntó curioso Sakuma Jirou.

—La mochila con todas las frutas que había recolectado en el camino. —contestó la chica con el cabello violeta.

— ¡Noooooooo! ¡Hay tenía mi dinero! —exclamó desesperado con ira Fudou Akio.

— ¡Nooooooooooo! ¡Hay tenía mis fotos de pingüinos! —gritó el chico tuerto.

—Tranquilícense será mejor irnos a dormir antes de que nos perdamos. —sugirió Fuyuka con una gran sonrisa, sin embargo sus compañeros no tenían la misma expresión, Fudou estaba furioso por perder su dinero, Sakuma estaba deprimido y mojado.

Los tres regresaron al lugar donde se había quedado a dormir, el chico con el cabello de color cian claro se seco, Fudou comenzó a maldecir, a golpear un árbol y a sacarle filo a un palo con una navaja de juguete ya que la de verdad se la había quitado Fuyuka, pero a ella se la quito Sakuma y el chico amante de los pingüinos la tiro lejos de allí ya que quería ver si explotaba en el aire lo cual no funciono y le cayó a una avioneta que pasaba por ahí, la cual se estrello y exploto en alguna parte del bosque, por suerte no había nadie allí ya que había sido abandonada, lo único tranquilo en ese grupo era Fuyuka quien estaba tratando de recolectar más fruta, pero no podía por la cosa que siempre se la quitaba, luego la chica dejo de recolectar. Luego los tres intentaron dormir.

* * *

Ambos seguían metidos en la cueva bajo la luz de la noche ya que había nubes y no se podía ver la luz de la luna. El chico de la banda, miraba con atención a la chica castaña, pensaba, pensaba, pensaba una y otra vez en lo que le había prometido, luego simplemente se recostó en el suelo. Pensó… en un balón, luego en sus amigos que estaban igual de perdidos que él, luego en fútbol, luego en su mamá, después en la comida de su mamá, un rato después en la comida de Natsumi, dos minutos después en ir al baño, diez segundos después ya no quería ir al baño ya que no había, doce segundos después pensó en Natsumi, tres microsegundos después pensó en el director Raimon y un segundo después en Goenji Shuuya.

—"_Vaya sin tanto fútbol, ahora pienso en más tonterías, ahora que lo recuerdo Goenji ya no está aquí para molestarme como en la escuela cuando me dejaba notas en donde decía que yo era un tonto, que admitiera que estaba enamorado de una chica, que dejara de ir a su casa ya que la incendiaba, que dejara de búrlame de su papá, que dejara de búrlame del papá de Kido, que dejara a balón que es mi balón favorito y así le puse porque tiene formar de balón y…" —_pensaba Endo Mamoru, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Natsumi.

—Endo… ¿Crees que los demás están bien?

—Claro, aunque no puedo estar tan seguro, pero yo confió en que están bien.

—Tienes razón, sabes me siento segura contigo.

Cuando la chica termino de hablar el chico de la banda hizo su sonrisa típica en él, mientras que la chica asentía. Las cosas se quedaron en el tremendo silencio pues ahora Endo Mamoru sentía una pequeña felicidad la cual no entendía pues se sentía bien a pesar de estar perdido sin sus amigos, pero pensaba que estaba con Natsumi Raimon una chica única, increíble aunque no sepa cocinar.

La chica pensaba constantemente en el chico, ¿Por qué? Su respuesta era clara le gustaba, no lo podía negar, tenía que aceptarlo le gustaba el portero animoso del equipo, el capitán, esa persona que jamás se rinde ante la adversidad, y que da la vida por los demás, ese es el tipo de chico que hacía que la castaña terminara distraída y enamorada, no dejaba de pensar ni de estar nerviosa por eso.

—"_Endo es un gran chico, a pesar de que solo piensa en fútbol, pero es tan amable, considerado, que me deja pensando en él todo el tiempo, sé que debería dejar de pensar en él, sin embargo, no puedo, su sonrisa, su alegría hace que me sienta segura de que es una gran persona de la cual puedo confiar siempre, aunque para mi cumpleaños me regalo un balón, sé que lo hizo con buena intención y no por molestar, debo dejar de pensar en él y concentrarme en salir de este bosque"._

Los dos voltearon a verse lo cual provoco que ambos sintieran un tipo de conexión, sin embargo los dos dejaron de verse ya que les dio algo de pena, después Natsumi comenzó a dibujar en un cuaderno que tenía en su mochila mientras que el chico de la banda comenzó a jugar con su balón.

* * *

Y al fin Kido Yuuto dejo de molestar a su querido cuñado, Tachimukai Yuuki, aunque claro ambos chicos seguían molestos y ni que decir de la chica, se podía sentir la tensión en el aire, ya que nadie estaba feliz, era una noche tenebrosa y oscura donde cualquiera podía perderse, por supuesto que el chico con rastras pensaba y pensaba en cómo salir de ahí.

Tachimukai Yuuki, un chico que no le teme a Kido Yuuto, pero si a todo lo demás, se sentía incomodo pues estaba junto a la chica que tanto le gustaba y su hermano mayor lo cual le causaba un gran incomodidad que superaba cualquier cosa vergonzosa que le hubiera pasado en su infancia, como por ejemplo, que se cayera en un charco le lodo cuando iba de camino a su casa mientras un grupo de chicas lo miraba, cuando dijo mal su nombre en frente de todo un auditorio, cuando lleno su cuarto de revistas de béisbol y los chicos que formaban parte del equipo de fútbol lo vieron y le preguntaron porque tenía eso en su habitación a lo que él contesto resbalándose y cayéndose por la ventana de su cuarto, en fin habían muchas cosas que no tenían sentido porque tal vez nunca pasaron y solo lo estaba imaginando, el punto era que se sentía incomodo por estar allí con su cuñado.

La única chica que estaba allí trataba de mantener la calma, sin embargo se sentía mal pues no había entendido porque su hermano y su novio habían tenido una discusión tan horrible le hacía sentir mal y con ganas de gritarle a sus compañeros, de arrojar sus cosas al aire, y lanzarle una peluca en la cara a Fudou, tal vez ese último no, pero algún día todos deseamos hacerlo en fin, Haruna Otonashi intento calmar las cosas con una historia de terror o por lo menos que alguien contara una.

— ¡Chicos! ¿Qué tal una historia de terror?

—No creo que sea buena idea. —comentó Tachimukai.

—Te puedes asustar. —dijo Kido.

—Oh… vamos ni que fuera para tanto además eso relajara un poco las cosas, háganlo por mi ¿Si? —suplicó la chica mientras provocaba que ambos cedieran ante lo que pidió.

—Está bien. —dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo lo cual provoco que se molestaran.

— ¡Genial! Yo comienzo, era una noche aterradora y una mujer asesina rondaba por un bosque con un cuchillo en la mano, buscaba específicamente a dos chicos uno con rastras y otro con el cabello castaño dorado, ambos chicos no se llevaban bien, estaba a punto de matarse entre ellos, y habían huido antes de esa mujer asesina…

La chica con el cabello azul continuo con su historia provocando que Tachimukai temblara de miedo y que su hermano simplemente bostezara pues estaba aburriéndose todo continuo igual solo que de un momento a otro el chico con el portero dio un grito el cual asusto a Kido y provoco que gritara por lo que varios animales que estaban allí comenzaran a asustarse y a perseguir ferozmente a ambos chicos, todo siguió así hasta que una ardilla rabiosa que estaba allí salió volando hasta caer en la mochila del chico con la capa, luego de eso la ardilla mordió todo lo de la mochila y se llevo el teléfono además de sus goggles de repuesto, el centro campista intento sacar a la ardilla, pero fue atacado.

— ¡No puede ser! ¡Kido yo te salvo! —exclamó Tachimukai mientras tomaba un bate y golpeaba a su cuñado en vez de la ardilla pues se había confundido—. ¡No te escondas ardilla! ¡Hoy ya no veras la luz del sol digo de la noche!

— ¡Tachimukai me estas golpeando a mí!

—Oh… lo siento.

—Mentiroso no lo sientes.

—Está bien, perdóname por golpearte.

—Disculpa no aceptada.

— ¡Hermano!

—Como quieras disculpa aceptada.

— ¡Allí esta Pipo! —exclamó acelerado el portero.

— ¡¿Quién?! —preguntaron extrañados Haruna y Kido.

— ¡La ardilla que quería morder a Kido! ¡Le llame Pipo!

— ¿Por qué? —cuestionó Otonashi.

—Es que le quería poner un nombre para identificarla y… ¡Allí estaaaaaaaa!

El chico comenzó a golpear todo a su alrededor pues la ardilla corría por todas partes, por lo que estaba arruinando todo a su paso y por pura suerte, la ardilla había escapado, sin embargo eso no dejaba el hecho de que había golpeado varias veces a su cuñado por accidente, aunque Haruna lo reprendió por ese acto y le dijo que se disculpara, Kido seguía molesto, ni modo ya era tarde y los tres se fueron a dormir.

A pesar de que era hora de dormir la chica no podía y daba varias vueltas para acomodarse en el suelo para poder dormir, sin embargo no lo logro, por lo que se levanto de donde estaba y fue a un lugar más iluminado, ella estaba cerca de un risco, por supuesto que mantuvo su distancia y se acomodo para ver la luna que por suerte ya estaba despejada, ya no había tantas nubes en el cielo, suspiro, miro hacia arriba, pensó en que si estaba haciendo lo correcto en salir con Tachimukai Yuuki, simplemente solo se sentía mal ya que había causado un problema entre su hermano y ella, a lo mejor tenía que pensarlo.

Y de la nada sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro, rápidamente pensó que era su Kido.

—Hermano ya me voy a dormir solo quería despejar mi mente.

—Yo no soy tu hermano, pero ¿Podemos conversar hasta que tu hermano venga a regañarnos?

—Ah… Tachimukai no pensé que fueras tú.

—No importa, sabes necesitaba hablar contigo. —dijo el chico mientras se sentaba a la par de la chica.

—Claro ¿De qué quieres hablar?

—Es sobre, nuestra relación creo que tenemos problemas, ¿Tú quieres que terminemos?

Cuando el chico termino de decir eso la chica estaba sorprendida, era verdad tenían problemas, pero ¿Tan duro era para él no haber sido aceptado por su cuñado? A lo mejor Haruna necesitaba pensarlo, sin embargo estaba segura de que a ella le gustaba Tachimukai y que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos.

—No quiero terminar contigo porque eso me dolería. —contestó la chica mientras comenzaba a ponerse triste y en su rostro corría una pequeña lagrima la cual noto el chico eso le hacía sentir mal ya que le dolía verla así.

—Haruna no quería hacerte sentir mal, lo lamento, yo…. Prefiero un minuto contigo a una eternidad sin ti, porque tu amor vale más que mil millones de estrellas.

Eso calmó a la chica y le saco una sonrisa, ambos se vieron, lograron sentir ese amor tan grande que hacía que los dos fueran parte de un noviazgo, se tomaron de la mano, Haruna le dijo a Tachimukai que lo quería y ella quería que estuvieran juntos a pesar de la adversidad, el chico simplemente la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, los dos sintieron algo cálido, sus corazones se aceleraban al ritmo en que se iba acercando, estaba a punto de dar su primer beso en su relación, sin embargo Haruna susurro algo.

— ¿Ah?

—Que te quiero tanto que no puedo evitar sentir que el corazón se me va a salir. —comentó la chica sonrojada.

—Tú haces que yo siento haciendo que vuelo, aunque no pueda.

—Sabes creo que no es necesario que tengamos nuestro primer beso ahora.

—Tienes razón, será mejor regresar a dormir.

Ambos se levantaron tomados de la mano, pero Kido Yuuto el hermano sobre protector llego y los vio así.

— ¿Qué hace tomados de la mano?

—No podía dormir y converse con Tachimukai. —contestó Haruna mientras miraba con ternura a su novio.

—Jejeje bueno solo quería acompañarla un rato.

—Me da igual, vamos a dormir. —dijo Kido como si nada, pero cuando Haruna volteo le hizo una señal a Tachimukai para indicarle que lo estaba vigilando.

—"_Ahora me siento vigilado, fabuloso ni en un tonto bosque puedo tener algo de privacidad con Haruna, ah… ni modo ¿Dónde estará Pipo?" _—pensaba detenidamente el portero.

—"_Tachimukai Yuuki, espero que no le hagas daño a mi hermano o si no veras". _

—"_Las cosas se están poniendo raras supongo que debo arreglarlo" _

Todos se fueron a dormir, para descansar ya que tendrían que estar otro día en ese tonto bosque además de enfrentarse a nuevas tonterías que esperaban afrontar.

* * *

_Notas de la autora: _

*= El cabello de Goenji Shuuya no es natural (?) en la página de Facebook de Inazuma Eleven vi que en le película de Inazuma Eleven GO VS Danball Senki W, se muestra a Goenji echándose gel.

**= Superman superhéroe con capa roja, traje azul, no me pertenece.

***= Fudou y Fuyuka son la pareja perfecta xD según yo también jejeje esto fue por el review de teo-sama.

Y…. Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo cinco mil palabras en este capítulo ya lo había calculado así antes de comenzar a escribirlo bueno, gracias a todos por leerlo, pronto actualizare el resto de mis fics cuando tenga tiempo.

Gracias especialmente a todos los que esperan que actualice y a los que leen el fic ustedes saben que si les gusto el fic yo soy feliz.

Agradezco sus reviews a todos, a blackmoon11, Fetan09, Moon-chan, ferdita99, Ale-chan, sakuralovechan, teo-sama, muchísimas gracias a todos.

Ahora las preguntas:

¿Goenji salvara a Yuuka?

¿El/La oso es hembra o macho?

¿Endo y Natsumi saldrán de la cueva?

¿Aki aguantara a Touko?

¿Qué será la cosa que se lleva las frutas?

¿Fuyuka abrazara a Fudou con algún propósito?

¿Sakuma recibirá un puñetazo de parte de Fudou?

¿Haruna y Tachimukai se dará su primer beso?

¿Kido aceptara la relación?

¿Tachimukai encontrara a Pipo?

¿Pipo en verdad es un nombre para una ardilla?

¿Reviews?


End file.
